La segunda vida de Fred
by Paulajuju
Summary: Después de que Fred se va y se da cuenta de que Bree no llegara, ni ella ni Diego, ¿qué podía hacer? Regresaría a Vancouver en dónde vivía él, tendría que vivir sólo como vampiro con la tentación de visitar a Lucy y a su mamá.
1. Chapter 1

Quería volver por Bree, tenía miedo de que podía pasarle ahí pero ella esperaba a Diego y no podía obligarla a venir conmigo, ahora ella se preocupaba por él. A pesar de que ahí siempre me había sentido perdido y queriendo huir y ahora que sé que es la vida y la vivo, sé que no quiero volver ahí, para sentirme encadenado y espero que Bree no se pierda como yo casi lo hago. Pero nada se siente tan bien como el aire frío sobre mi cara, pegando duro y helado.

Aún no sabía a dónde iría si Bree no llegaba, ni que haría y aún peor, ¿qué haría sólo?

Llegue a Riley Park y disfrute de la vista, Vancouver. Me mataban las ganas de ir a ver a mí madre, pero yo sabía que no podía y que sí lo hacía la mataría a ella o a Lucy.

Gracias a… algo había llegado de noche así que no corría ningún peligro, después de verlo llamativos que éramos al ponernos al sol no quería recibir ninguno. Busque el árbol hueco que había, nadie más que yo y Lucy conocíamos el secreto de ese árbol. ¡Quiero verla, me muero por verla! Lo necesito y sé que sí tuviera lagrimas las usaría, para que servía toda ésta fuerza, toda está velocidad e inmortalidad, ¡no la quiero!, ¡no la necesito! No puedo recordarla, eso es lo que más me duele, no logro ver su rostro en mi mente, ni el de mi mamá, así como el de mis amigos, no hay nada de mi vida… de mi otra vida, que pueda recordar. El árbol había crecido un poco desde que yo me había ido de Vancouver, pero era nuestro árbol aún, aún tenía nuestro apellido por dentro.

-Quiero mostrarte algo – ¡Lucy! Está aquí y quiere mostrarle a alguien el árbol – Antes venía aquí con mi hermano, lástima que ya no está aquí. ¿Sabes, prometimos que sería un secreto pero ahora él se fue, me abandono así que es bueno poder compartir esto contigo?

-No somos hermanos pero puedes estar segura que guardare el secreto – dijo con una sonrisa el sujeto –. Además ahora puede ser nuestro secreto.

Lucy, se acomodo su cabello pelirrojo y siguió caminando.

¿¡Qué hago, demonios! Espero que no quiera entrar, no puedo salir, no puedo hablar, no puede verme, no puedo hacer nada, de una u otra manera arruinare este asunto.

-Aléjense de mi árbol mocosos entrometidos—gritó una chica, que tenía olor vampírico—. ¿No me escucharon?

Mi hermana y el chiquillo se alejaron, en cierta forma me salvaba pero por la otra la hubiera visto y no habría sido mi intención.

-Se fueron puedes salir—susurró—. ¿Has sido algo tonto no crees?

-Si ya lo sé.

-Veo que eres de la manada de Riley, ¿cómo has logrado huir?—Sus ojos eran enormes, creo que abarcaban la mitad de su rostro, eran hermosos, supongo que en su vida humana había sido ojos azules—Mi hermano no lo logro… Tal vez lo conocías, se llamaba Kevin. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, disculpa, no fui muy social.

-Supongo que si lograste huir fue por algo—guiño un ojo—. ¿Sí quieres puedes venir conmigo, tengo una casa chiquita, demasiado pero es acogedora, creo?

-Claro, la idea de el árbol no fue resulto como pensaba –Ella tomo mi mano y sonrió.

-Para haber escapado no pareces tener idea muy brillante—dijo mientras me daba un leve golpe en el hombro—. Es broma, ¿qué hiciste?

-Supongo que fue por mi don, a decir verdad no se sí lo hubiera logrado sin él.

-¿De verdad?—dijo ella muy entusiasmada—, ¿eres de esos?

-Sí, pero no es ningún gran don.

-Supongo que fue lo suficiente como para poder escapar.

Le sonreí y asentí.

-¿Oye cómo te llamas, no te lo pregunte?

Ella sonrió muy feliz, sospecho que le agrado el detalle.

-Me llamo Julia. ¿Y tú?

-Fred, no te preguntare que por qué me imagino que no lo recuerdas.

Ella sonrió.

Ella era linda, sus ojos eran muy bellos al igual que su cabello, aunque su figura estaba muy flaca, creo que demasiado—es lindo tener alguien para hablar—incluso algo demacrada.

Acarició mi mano y no me gusto o tal vez no me hizo sentir cómodo estaba demasiado cerca de mí, debía de tener unos 14 o 15 años, aunque aparentaba un poco más.


	2. El adorable hogar

-Te presento mi hogar.

Mire alrededor, no era una mansión, ella tenía la razón era muy pequeña, pero era un lindo lugar.

-Puedes tomar el sofá para estar ahí, tal vez me vaya a cazar. Y quiero ir al gimnasio luego, ya sabes cómo diversión.

-¿Qué haces durante el día, supongo que lo sabes no?

-¿Qué?...Ahhh, eso. Claro que lo sé, pues si he salido durante el día, algunas veces, manga larga, botas y bueno mucha discreción—Se rasco el cabello, supongo que como una maña, pues ya no ha de tener comezón—.Pero realmente no hago mucho. Quiero estudiar, pero tengo que encontrar alguien que me haga unos papeles falsos, pues ya tengo un acta de defunción…

-Que feo—Me sentí muy mal por ella, yo me sentirá terrible si tuviera una acta de defunción, sí para todo mi mundo de personas yo no existiera más—.Pero ¿dónde lo encontraras?

-Supongo que en los lugares más ilícitos de la ciudad.

-Que ruda—dije bromeando.

-Lo sé, pero quisiera que me acompañarás siempre es bueno ir con un hombre, además bueno tienes pinta de matón y además pues ya somos muy intimidantes.

-Bueno eso lo podemos ver luego.

No sabía si me quedaría y no quería darle una ilusión y después que se levantara una mañana y pensara "¿y Fred?" –Claro—Me respondió.

-Bueno ve al gimnasio y a cazar, ¿tienes computadora?

-Sí ahora la traigo, está en mi habitación—Salió de la sala y trajo una laptop mini, la puso sobre la mesa junto con un papelito—.Esta es la contraseña de la red de mi vecino—Sonrió—.Pero no la robe o yo no lo llamaría así.

JULIA POV

Estoy tan feliz, no puedo ni imaginarme lo divertido que va a ser estar con alguien de mi especie, además el es tan guapo, demasiado, me gusta mucho, tal vez podríamos, no lo sé, parece que le agrado. Ya es hora de ir al gimnasio, amo ese gimnasio nocturno puedo hacer todo.

Además siempre me gusto la gimnasia, a veces lamento ser una vampira, no puedo ser famosa pues nunca moriré y antes en vida humana no podía hacer esto.

-Julia, tienes tanto talento que deberías intentar en un gimnasio privado, con todo eso podrían conseguirte una beca—yo lo sé, pero bahh—. Estás despreciando tu talento aquí.

-Marty, no te subestimes.

-Julia, yo jamás podría llevarte a una competencia nacional, ellos sí.

-Pero yo no quiero. Me basta con sentir que vuelo.

Llene mi mano con talco y fui a las barras, me sentía poderosa y grandiosa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo maravilloso que se sentía, mis brazos fuertes al contacto de las barras asimétricas, mi fuerza, mis piernas. Todo.

Marty suspiro al verme y pude ver que intentaba encontrarme una falla, pero yo sabía que lo hacía perfecto.

Aterrice perfectamente, ni siquiera dude al tocar el piso. Sonreí levante mis brazos.

-Nunca he visto un aterrizaje tan perfecto—Sonreí—. De verdad, hazlo, por tu talento.

—Hey Julia, que tarde llegas, vaya lo haces grandioso—Dijo Oscar que venía entrando al gimnasio, era bastante guapo, digo para ser un humano y tenía unos lindos ojos, como los de mi hermano.

—Gracias, tu también llegas tarde. Pero te lo perdono.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café luego?

—No en realidad no, ahora tengo que volver a casa, un amigo mío ha venido y le prometí que iríamos a conocer a la ciudad. Pero en otra ocasión será—Ni muerta, hueles espantoso—¿está bien?

El sonrió pensando que tal vez tenía una oportunidad. Pues no.

FRED POV

Tome la computadora y me puse a navegar, quería encontrar algo, me puse a buscar cosas. Para mi mala suerte no podía googlear vampiro y conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba. Busque algunos libros y algo de música, recuerdo que la chica de la que nos hablo Riley se llamaba Bella, la humana, pero rayos cuantas Isabellas debía haber en el mundo. Pero era ella de Forks.

No puedo encontrar a nadie, ni a Lucy, ni a mi mamá, ni a Bree ni siquiera a Diego; eso que no agradaba demasiado. Y tengo que agradecerle a Julia, pero Bree, Diego, Lucy… Ahora los necesito.

Oí como tocaban a la puerta, no como si fuera Julia buscando que le abriera, ni siquiera como si fuera un conocido, ya no tocaban ahora la golpeaban.

**Se qe este está un poco aburrido pero tengo qe ir introduciendo la historia, ya vendrá la acción, lo prometo! =DD**


	3. ¿Dónde esta la niña?

-¿Dónde está la niña?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé quién es usted.

-Yo tampoco sé quién eres tú y o me importa, solo quiero a la niña.

-Ella no está aquí—Le repetí, más imponente, podía usar mi don pero ahora tenía que averiguar quiénes eran estos—.Pero cualquier asunto que tenga con Julia, puede arreglarlo conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres su novio?

-No, su hermano mayor.

-La niña jamás lo menciono. Bueno hermano menor realmente no me importa, la niña me debe algo, y dile que sé lo de ella y que no crea que es la única.

-Me asegurare de decírselo. Puede irse.

-Espera, dile que esta es la prueba. –Dijo mientras arrojaba una fotografía con una chica quemada—Dile que ella puede ser la siguiente.

Me senté en el sillón y deje la foto en la mesita de noche, ¿quiénes serían esas personas y que querría de Julia? Bueno lo que quedaba claro es que Julia no estaba en nada bueno.

Respire aunque no lo necesitaba me tranquilice, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿irme, qué y si se regresaban? Aunque Julia no era mi persona favorita no quería que la mataran ni quería que terminara como la chica de la foto.

Puse algo de música y solo cerré esperando dormirme…

La puerta se abrió pero esta vez con la delicadeza digna de la dueña.

-¿Qué has hecho, te has divertido?

-No, la verdad es que no, han venido unos hombres a decirme o decirte que te buscan, que saben lo tuyo y que aquí está la prueba—dije señalando la fotografía sobre la mesa—. Podrías tú explicarme que rayos ha sido eso.

-Bahh, solo unos chicos jugando, no es serio.

-Lo es, lo son. No quiero estar en una casa de una mentirosa.

-Bueno se necesitan tres segundos para llegar a la puerta, te doy 2.

Recogí mi chamarra y salí. Cerré la puerta y seguí caminando, ahora que haría.

"No la necesito, era solo una casa, ni siquiera un techo porque no lo necesito, solo un lugar donde ocultarme de día, pero no hace gran falta…Puedo esconderme en la biblioteca después de todo no es muy grande la iluminación."

Seguí caminando y me llegaba el aroma de la gente, la chica de ha lado olía delicioso, pero el chico detrás de mí lo superaba. Casi había olvidado que no me había alimentado en días. Pero el fuego en la garganta me lo recordó, la manera en que los ojos me ardían y se abrían de par en par cada que pasaba cerca de alguna chica.

Camine rápidamente entre la gente, buscando la manera de salir de ese barrio e ir a uno más clandestino, uno en que nadie pueda extrañar. Llegue a mí destino y el tufo de la gente me llego, el alcohol, la presencia de las drogas en la sangre de algunos.

Me acerque caminando lentamente, un paso y volteaba a mirar a la gente, hasta que encontré a un hombre, supongo que era un proxeneta. Manejaba grandes cantidades de dinero y traía puesto un perfume barato, tan solo el olor de su perfume me mareaba, pero su sangre estaba limpia, y entonces la gente podía verme y yo no lo habría notado, pero estoy seguro de que nadie lo hizo. Su sangre virgen hubiera sido deliciosa, a veces los humanos no se dan cuenta del potencial que tienen…como alimento.

Me hice un espacio y me recosté, no había tenido esta sensación desde hacía ya un tiempo, tranquilidad, la de no tener que huir ni limpiar el desastre de los demás.


	4. Una lucha interior

No sé porque lo hice, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esto haya sido lo mejor. Que tonto soy, porque no me quede cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que pueda encontrar a alguien más. Ni siquiera tengo el lugar para ocultarme de el sol y tal como lo pensé justo después de la clama de beber junto con la misma de no tener que recoger desastre ajeno vino el estrés y la preocupación. La culpa me abría un hoyo en el estomago, mis labios temblaban y la respiración se hacía difícil.

-¿Dónde está mi dinero maldita?—Gritaba una voz afuera del callejón—A mi no me haces idiota, he tratado con demasiadas como tú.

-Juro que lo pagare solo necesito tiempo—rogaba la voz femenina que si no me equivoco estaba ya contra la pared y en el suelo implorando piedad de parte de su interlocutor.

-Todos—finalizó y le pego con el cañón de su pistola y se alejo.

Me acerque a ver a la mujer y la vi, un hilo de sangre roja le bajaba por la frente y ella cuidadosamente abrió los ojos esperando otra golpiza, pero curiosamente su sangre no me causaba nada, ni una pizca de nada como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué quieres vas a terminar el trabajo?—Dijo con unos ojos amarillos como el sol y verlos me reconforto sentí como cuando miras el sol y a pesar de la tristeza que estos expresaban su mirada te calentaba.

-No—extendí mi brazo y la ayude, al principio su instinto la traicionó y se cubrió el rostro pero al final se dio cuenta de que en realidad yo no buscaba dañarla—Vamos sé a dónde a llevarte, estarás bien, lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y dejo que la ayudara. Sabía que Julia me dejaría entrar pero esperaba arreglar las cosas, t vez había intuido inmediatamente que ella era la que había hecho algo incorrecto y estaba seguro de que ella podía encargarse de esos hombres con sus habilidades pero no podía evitar sentirme algo insultado o tal vez fue la misma tranquilidad con la que ella lo tomo como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque quizás no fue nada.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Porque lo necesitas y bueno no me daña.

-Un buen samaritano—Dictamino con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, sin ofenderte?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo mantienes unos dientes tan blancos?

—Inmediatamente intuiste que me drogaba ¿cierto, es que acaso no puedo deberle dinero por otra razón?—Ella soltó una risa y dejo ver sus dientes de nuevo

-Cierto, lo lamento ¿entonces…?

-Prefería no hablar de ello—A juzgar por la manera en que se expresaba no parecía una chica cualquiera y no iba vestida como una prostituta así que cierto tal vez su abuela estaba a medio morir o algo por el estilo.

Apegada a mis brazos como si fuera una enredadera hablaba con calma de casi de cualquier asunto y sonreía mucho, era una chica vivaz pues no creo que estuviera pasando por una situación muy agradable, al menos eso creo y su sonrisa no era una sonrisa perfectamente curvada sino algo torcida y su risa bastante escandalosa, pero de alguna manera ese conjunto era lindo.

Toque la puerta de Julia y esta abrió inmediatamente. Me abrazo como pudo (llevaba a Clary (ahora sabía cómo se llamaba) en brazos) y me sonrió perfectamente.

-¿Has traído a alguien?

-Sí, necesita un lugar dónde dormir y bueno…

-Y te ha parecido que una casa de vampiros en donde nadie duerme y ambos la comemos ¿es el mejor lugar? Que tengo que decir eres como un niño que encuentra un perro en la calle—Dijo a una velocidad que por lógica ella no entendería pues hasta a mí me costó entender pero me imagino que para ella fue facilísimo articularla.

-Pero si es molestia.

-No está bien, te daré la habitación—Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cómo dos lagunas y pude ver como un nervio de su cuello se resalto como si estuviera llevando una lucha en su interior. Aunque supongo que todos los vampiros vivimos con esa lucha en nuestro interior.


End file.
